


minha lua

by cosmomiyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Onigiri Miya, Sendai Frogs, Timeskip, osatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmomiyas/pseuds/cosmomiyas
Summary: Wherein Kei is smitten by Osamu and Osamu is smitten for Kei.Or the one shot where they are just showering each other with love, like an old married couple would.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	minha lua

**Author's Note:**

> For Shay! <3 (newinshayneity)

Everybody knows who Tsukishima Kei is. Ever since his appearance in multiple matches with his high school team, Karasuno.

He is known as the clever blocker. With his height, he sure put it into good use in blocking incoming serves and spikes going in his team’s side of the court. Unlike other blockers that you could easily trick, Tsukishima Kei is different. You can’t trick him because he calculates the opponents’ movements first before jumping. One trait that his opponents hate when they are playing against him.

“Volleyball is just a club,”

One phrase that hunts Kei every time he steps into his Division 2 team’s court. Yes, you read that right. He is the middle blocker for the Sendai Frogs, a Division 2 team in the V League along with Kentarō Kyōtani, the mad dog of Aoba Johsai, and Kanji Koganegawa, the setter of Date Tech.

Apart from his life as a middle blocker for Sendai Frogs, he is also a college student and a part-time worker at a museum in Sendai but will start working there full time after he graduated. He is glad that he is assigned to the fossils department of the museum. It makes working there bearable as he stares at multiple structures of dinosaurs from the past.

But is that really all that’s going on in Tsukishima Kei’s life? All work, training, and no fun?

Wrong.

The light entered the room, making Kei stir in the bed. He pulled the comforter close to his body and turned his back on the light to catch more of sleep he desperately missed. With everything going on in Kei’s schedule, sleep is one of his blissful escapes. Along with another.

The blonde heard the door open and a small smile crept upon his “sleeping” face.

“Hmm? Still asleep?” he heard the deep mutter by his significant other but he kept still. He is wondering what he does when he is asleep. Kei’s heart flutter in his chest as he remained still, evening out his breathing, and trying to not give away that he is awake on his face.

“I won’t wake ya up for a bit. Ya deserve the rest,” he said as he softly ran his fingers on Kei’s blonde hair, The later felt a pair of lips press softly on his forehead before he heard the door close.

Kei opened his eyes slowly, his face burning up as if he suddenly caught a fever. “why is he like this,”

The blonde muttered to himself, blush still evident on his face. He decided to finally get up and start his day, the smell of breakfast and tea waking up his senses. He picked up his eyeglasses and placed them on as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He chuckled to himself as he realized that he wore his significant other’s shirt to bed.

It amazes Kei how his lover’s clothes still look oversized to him even though for one, he is taller than him, and second, they almost have the same shoulder width, and yet his clothes still manage to be bigger than Kei’s body.

He quietly slipped out of their shared bedroom, staring at his lover’s broad back. His back muscles tensing and moving as he prepared breakfast and brewed tea and coffee. The smell made Kei feel warm inside, even if he still hasn’t intake the food.

As his lover hummed quietly to himself, Kei wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt him smile softly as Kei rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Kei said sweetly, giving him a small kiss on his neck. A little payback to his forehead kiss earlier. “Good morning, **_minha lua_** (my moon in Portuguese)”

“Gross, you are still getting Portuguese lessons from Hinata?” Kei teased, but he really likes the nickname. He knows it means “my moon”. He learned it from Hinata one day as they were getting coffee and cakes in a café at Sendai.

_“Hey Tsukki!” Hinata happily said as he placed down his expresso. “Do you want to learn Portuguese?”_

_“Why do I need to learn Portuguese?” Tsukki asked, taking a bite from his strawberry shortcake. Hinata grinned, shrugging sightly. “I don’t know. It might come in handy one day!”_

_“Come on, Tsukki! It can’t be that bad!” Yamaguchi said with a soft smile. Yachi nodded her head. “Learning another language is indeed handy at times, Tsukki,”_

_“I’ll rather get a teacher or tutor for that then,” Tsukki said with a soft sigh. “You are no fun, Kei,”_

_Tsukki glared at Kageyama. “Like you know another language too, King,”_

_“Minha lua,” Hinata said, earning him stares from the friend group. He smiled happily. “It means my moon in Portuguese! Keep that in mind, Tsukki!”_

“Yeah right,” he said as he took a sip from the lemonade he ordered.

“Ya like it anyway,” his lover said, turning around to give Kei his morning kisses. Kei smiled, satisfied, and loved, as he got showered with multiple kisses all over his face and lots on his lips.

“Good morning to my favorite middle blocker and my boyfriend,” he softly said and Kei grinned. “Good morning to my favorite Miya twin, favorite chef, and my boyfriend,”

Osamu chuckled at the response. “Yer just saying that cause I’m the one yer with right now,”

“Do you really expect me to say Atsumu is my favorite twin?” Tsukki’s face retorted into an emotion called disgust. “Have you seen your twin? He is a match made for Hinata. They are made for each other please,”

“And we are made fer each other,” Osamu smiled, giving Kei one last kiss before he turned around. “Can ya please set the table? Breakfast is almost done,”

Kei sighed a bit and pouted. He pulled Osamu closer and buried his head in his neck enjoying the warm feeling of holding the love of his life. Osamu smiled as he flipped the pancake on the pan. His right hand on the spatula and his left holding Kei’s arms.

“Can I stay longer? I missed cuddling with you on the bed and you smell nice,” Osamu could only chuckle. Kei felt the vibrations of his laugh, making him smile. He turned around again and gave Kei a longer and tighter hug, kissing the top of his head.

Kei’s body felt warm. Not because of the kitchen’s temperature rising, but because of Osamu showering him with so much love. Kei couldn’t help but feel the warmth spreading throughout his body. He was so in love with this man and he could only hope their love would never end.

“I’ll set the table now,” Kei said, pulling away from Osamu. The latter watched Kei grab plates and his gaze is full of adoration and love.

As Kei finishes setting the table, Osamu came and placed down their breakfast. They both sat across from each other, enjoying the morning peace today offers.

It’s rare for them to have one of these days. Sometimes Kei has the leave early for volleyball practices and comes home very late because of his museum duties. Osamu, on the other hand, needs to look out for Onigiri Miya. Often leaving early too to get the best of the best ingredients for the restaurant.

As they eat quietly, Osamu looked up and stared at Kei. The blonde gazed up, their eyes locking. “Is something on my face?”

Kei asked, making Osamu shake his head with a smile. “No no. I’m just thinking… yer schedule is free today and so is mine… let’s go out on a date?”

Kei blushed at the question. A date sounds absolutely perfect. It’s been a while since both of them are free and he missed Osamu so much that he is going to be a dumbass if he passes on the opportunity.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you,” Kei replied, making Osamu grin. “Great! I was worried there fer a second. I thought you’ll say no,”

“I could never say no to you,” Kei said, reaching out to squeeze Osamu’s hand on the table. “So? What do you have for me in-store today, Mr. Osamu Miya?”

Kei was surprised at the day Osamu was planned because his lover admitted to just plan it a while ago while making breakfast but it’s going so well and smoothly.

They went grocery shopping together which is an enjoyable activity for both of them and consider it as a date. Osamu tried to reach for something but Kei beat him to it, teasing the tad shorter lover of his. They even discussed multiple food options as they stroll past the aisles. Osamu always looks out for the food he cooks and prepares because Kei is an athlete and he is also looking out for his figure. So he makes sure the dishes benefit them both.

“Where did you run off too?” Kei asked as he placed the items in the cart on the conveyor belt. Osamu showed a container full of strawberry with a wide smile. “I remembered that your stock is running out in the fridge,”

“Ya always snack on them when yer feeling down or stressed. I don’t want you to be more agitated when it runs out,” Osamu said, giving Kei a forehead kiss as they paid for the groceries.

Osamu and Kei also went to a shelter and pet store. They looked around the establishment and looked carefully at each of the animals. It’s been a discussion between the two of them if they should get a pet but they are concerned on who will take care of it since both of them are busy.

“He will be closer to you! Since you are almost always home or the restaurant,” Kei pouted as they stared at a shiba inu. Osamu chuckled as Kei pouted. “Also he might be your favorite,”

“Did I mention that yer adorable when yer jealous?” Osamu teased, making Kei fake an eye roll, a wide smile on his face.

They keep pointing out which dog or cat looks like the other the most, even snapping pictures with them to look back one day.

As they walk down the streets of Sendai, Kei is glad that he wore a mask as a disguise for them to not get swarmed. He would not lie, he is pretty well known and has his own fanbase. Having commercials here and there, as well as billboards and advertisements. The mask is just a precautionary method for them to enjoy their alone time together.

As they reach their shared house, yes house. They moved in for a year already and they have no complaints. Living under the same roof, seeing each other every day. What more can they ask?

“I’ll put away the groceries while you set up for our movie marathon, okay?” Osamu said, making a beeline to the kitchen, holding all the groceries. Kei nodded his head, removing his coat and mask.

The middle blocker disappeared into a room to grab the blankets and pillows they use for movie nights. As their day is slowly coming to an end, they want to end it on a lazy note. Cuddling and watching movies till both of them fall asleep drinking wine and eating a charcuterie board.

Osamu placed the groceries in their designated places. After closing the cupboard, he cleaned up the kitchen, grabbed the charcuterie board and wine glasses. He made his way to the living room where Kei is already snuggled between the pillows, wearing Osamu’s hoodie and sweatpants.

“Yer stealing clothes from me again, **_minha lua_**. What will I wear then?” Osamu asked with a smile, as he placed down the things he brought from the kitchen. “My dino onesie,”

Kei replied, popping a piece of cheese in his mouth. Osamu stared at him, a teasing glint in Kei’s eyes. The former just laughed and nodded his head, slipping into their bedroom to wear the onesie.

“Baby you’re so cute,” Kei said, as he looked up Osamu from head to toe, before plopping down next to him.

“Mhmm I do?” Osamu asked, opening up for Kei to lay close and next to him. Kei immediately hugged Osamu, throwing a leg over his body. “Ya really love treating me like a bloister, huh?”

“Hush. Now, what are we watching?” Kei asked, snuggling closer to Osamu, as if there is still a distance between their bodies. “Do you want to have a Marvel marathon?”

And so they did. They are now watching Iron Man 3. Osamu playing with Kei’s hair while his eyes are fixated on the screen. He suddenly looked down at Kei, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Minha lua, have I told ya I love you today?” Osamu asked. Kei looked up and smile softly. “You don’t need to say it out loud. You make me feel it every day,”

Kei yelped as he felt a quick and powerful action done on him. Before he knew it, he was picked up by Osamu’s strong arms and was placed on his lap. Kei’s back was now facing the television, Tony Stark long forgotten. Kei stared at Osamu, a blush on his cheeks.

“W-what,” Kei cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

“I love you,” Osamu said he kissed Kei’s lips, forehead, nose, cheeks, corners of his lips, and his hands. Per each kiss, he said an “I love you” before kissing that part.

“Tsukishima Kei, I am so in love with you. I’m so glad that fate bought us together and glad that I get to wake up with you by my side, knowing that I love you so much and that you are my boyfriend,” Osamu smiled as he looked into Kei’s eyes that are now wide, unexpecting the speech Osamu had.

“I love you too, Osamu Miya” was all Kei could whisper back as he cupped Osamu’s face, before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle and filled with the most love he could ever feel.

At that point, Kei was sure. He is sure that this man in front of him is the man he wants to marry and grow old with. He is the one Kei wants to be next to on a rocking chair. Kei loves Osamu more than the man knows,

Kei made a promise to himself that night that he will be the one to pop the question on one knee to Osamu. So that they would be able to spend eternity together sharing the special feeling that is the love they have for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Shay for requesting OsaTsukki! I had fun writing them and I hope you enjoy this domestic fluff 🥺 Thank you for your donation too!! Ily mwa!


End file.
